emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7389 (4th January 2016)
Plot Emma tries to encourage Ross to go and get Moses but Ross is more interested in drinking. Emma begs him not to make the same mistake she did. Moira tells Andy he should keep out of Cain's way for a while. Chas is surprised that Aaron is running again. Vanessa has had a rough night with baby Johnny so Adam offers to take him out for a while. Cain breaks the news to the Dingle's that Debbie has left the village with the kids. Ashley looks at nursing homes online. Cain reveals to upset Chas that Ross was the one who shot Robert after making a pact with Andy. In the café Aaron tells Zak about Debbie leaving and Kirin introduces himself to Johnny. Moira isn't impressed when Noah returns home with a mouse Sam caught, knowing she will be the one that ends up looking after it as well as Noah and Moses. Emma storms in, insisting Moses should be with them as he is Ross' son. Moira tells her Debbie left him with she and Cain and if Ross really wanted him, he would be the one asking. Diane unknowingly drops Chas in it with Aaron when she asks about Gordon's wallet. Aaron frightens Chas when he punches the door. He apologises. Aaron warns Zak to stay away tomorrow. Laurel confides in Doug that Ashley has began looking at care homes, but Doug feels it's for the best. She agrees to go and look at the homes with Ashley. Vanessa receives a new DNA testing kit. Emma calls round at Mulberry Cottage and tries to persuade Ross to go and get Moses, as it will be a lot easier to get him now than when Charity returns. Emma assures him she and James will help and he'll regret it if he doesn't. Vanessa swabs Adam's bottle of beer for the test. Chas appologises to Aaron about leaving him with Gordon as a child and she reveals he knows about Gordon hitting him. She insists she won't let him down again. Ross visits Moira and tells her he wants his son. Moira agrees as she doesn't believe Ross will last a week as a single father. Aaron looks at his self harming scars and eyes up a pen knife. Cast Regular cast *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Johnny Woodfield - Luca Hepworth (uncredited) *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Samson Dingle - Sam Hall *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke (uncredited) *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Kirin Kotecha - Adam Fielding *Moses Dingle - Arthur Cockroft (uncredited) *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Joanie Wright - Denise Black *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry Guest cast None Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Backroom, public bar and Aaron's bedroom *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Brook Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street - Interior *Butler's Farm - Kitchen *Emmerdale Veterinary Surgery - Treatment room a reception *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms Notes *This episode marks the first appearance of Rosie Bentham as Gabby Thomas. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,130,000 (21st place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes